


tak pernah padam

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: nyala api cintanya tak akan pernah padam.
Relationships: Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki
Kudos: 3





	tak pernah padam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Entri untuk event #lokal500.  
> a/n: songfic berdasarkan lagu "Tak Pernah Padam" oleh Sandhy Sandoro. Direkomendasikan baca ini sambil dengar lagunya;)

Bahkan setelah semua yang telah terjadi, Teruki masih mengenang dengan baik senyuman Hiroki di kepalanya.

Bayang-bayang saat dulu mereka masih bersama, _saat mereka masih baik-baik saja bersama, saat ia percaya kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja,_ adakalanya juga turut hadir dalam benaknya dan tak mau hilang.

Teruki bukanlah orang yang dapat dengan mudahnya melupakan kenangannya dengan sang terkasih. Ada banyak, terlalu banyak malah, hal-hal yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Segalanya terasa berharga bagi Teruki.

Antara ia dan Hiroki. Hal-hal yang mereka bagi bersama, hanya diantara mereka berdua.

Dan malam ini Teruki termenung sendirian dalam kamarnya, kembali memikirkan tentang Hiroki yang kini tak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Seluruh kontaknya sudah diblokir oleh Hiroki setelah pertengkaran dan perpisahan yang menyakitkan di hari itu.

Hiroki seolah sengaja menghilangkan jejaknya dari Teruki dan pergi jauh-jauh.

Realita yang menyesakkan mengingatkan Teruki bahwa semua yang ada diantara ia dan Hiroki kini tinggal cerita di masa lalu saja, menjadi bagian dari masa lalu yang sudah terlewati.

Namun, Teruki hanya ingin agar Hiroki tahu satu hal. 

Bahwa setidaknya, meski ia sudah pergi bermil-mil pun, perasaannya pada Hiroki tak akan pernah padam.

Ia masih mencintai Hiroki (dan diam-diam mengharapkan ... agar mereka dapat kembali bersama-sama, sekali lagi).

.

* * *

.

Sebenarnya, yang Teruki tidak tahu adalah, Hiroki juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Berada di suatu tempat bersama teman-temannya, di tengah selebrasi menyambut tahun baru yang akan tiba dalam satu jam lagi, tetap tidak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Teruki.

Hiroki tak mungkin bisa melupakan hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Teruki. Segala yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua masih terkenang jelas dalam kepalanya.

 _Apa kabar Teruki sekarang?_ ia bertanya dalam hati.

Namun, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa tahu kabar Teruki jika ia sudah memblokir semua kontaknya? Hiroki sengaja melakukannya, walau terasa berat. Dan dengan berpura-pura menganggap bahwa Teruki lah yang menghilang jauh darinya. Menganggap bahwa cerita diantara mereka sudahlah berakhir.

Demi melupakan sang terkasih.

Namun Hiroki saja yang tak menyadari bahwa jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya ia masihlah mencintai Teruki.

Api cinta diantara mereka berdua mungkin memang tak akan pernah padam.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: my first fic in 2021 adjsjsfjqshs


End file.
